Resurrection (DRABBLE)
by wannaberebel420
Summary: Harry summons the Dark Lord Voldemort for a talk. It isn't the first time. (HP and LV friendship, slash if you squint real hard. 19 years later. Anti-HP/GW. Darkish!Harry)


**Resurrection**

Materializing from thin air, translucent, the Dark Lord Voldemort stood in front of him. His black robes billowed out around him like smoke, as surreal in death as he was in life. His pale white, serpentine characteristics topped with glowing red eyes. He was as frightening now than he ever (always) was. Even more now, maybe, because somehow even after losing, after spending so much time with him since that fateful day in 1998, he was still _scary_.

"I wish I knew why you summoned me so often." Voldemort said.

Harry laughed. "Are you complaining?" He asked.

"No." Voldemort replied truthfully. "My post-life existence is hardly stimulating."

"Sorry about that." Harry said.

"You are not." Voldemort dismissed. "Otherwise, you would be in my place and I doubt I'd bring you back. Or have the tools to bring you back the way you do me." His figure floated closer to the Boy-Who-Lived. He sat next to him. "What is it?" He asked.

Harry used to hesitate to talk to the Dark Lord. Now, he spilled like a tipped over bottle of firewhiskey. "Ginny and I fought again." He said. He fidgeted. "We've been fighting a lot. If it wasn't for our kids, I don't think we'd still be together."

"You've done everything in your ability to live to everyone's expectations of you." Voldemort stated. "As time passes, your body hardly ages while those around you are beginning to fade. The act you have played for years is becoming a struggle to maintain. You're losing your patience to handle it. Your wife is simply the closest outlet to the frustration."

"We've talked about this before." Harry said. "I keep on thinking it'll change."

"I was never so foolish to obey others' expectations." Voldemort said, folding his hands together. "I never married. I never had any children. I went beyond what was expected of me as an orphan. I did not take a position at Hogwarts. I worked a part-time job that barely paid me enough to survive. I became a Dark Lord, more brutal than any other in history. I've come closer to immortality than any other, even if my life was short."

"Dumbledore expected you to go all Dark wizard." Harry commented.

Voldemort smirked. "He expected me to be a simple Dark wizard, with base cruelty and ambitions. I exceeded expectations and destroyed those I didn't. You have simply caved, bending and twisting to whichever direction you think you're supposed to go." He said. "I was happy in life, for I lived for myself. You live for others, and you are not happy."

"I love Ginny, my friends, my kids." Harry said. "I just…I think I rushed too fast into it all."

"Again, it was an expectation you delved in to fulfill." Voldemort said. "If you had waited, you might've found another witch who you could've been happy to have a family with. Or a wizard."

"A wizard." Harry said, snorting. "I don't think me being queer matches to any expectations."

"Yes." Voldemort agreed. "Still, a possibility."

"I became an Auror because I thought it was my duty to fight Dark wizards. I hate it. I don't leave it, though, because I know what it's what I'm supposed to do. I promoted Hermione for Minister of Magic, too, even though I hate nearly everything she's trying to push. Her heart's in the right place and all, but I just don't _agree_. I married Ginny, had kids, I'm being a working, functional adult." Harry rambled. "I know I'm fulfilling everyone's expectations, but my life isn't horrible. I don't understand why I can't just be happy with it."

"It wasn't meant for you." Voldemort said. "Have you been studying what I've directed you to?"

"Most of it." Harry said. "And I have to _hide most of it_."

"But casting the magic, do you enjoy it?" Voldemort pushed.

Harry nodded.

"Are you using the Elder Wand like I've told you?" Voldemort asked.

Harry nodded, again.

"What is so wrong with you searching for power? You don't need to find it the way I did, but if it's something that pleases you, there's nothing wrong with it." Voldemort said. "If you do not like what your mudblood friend pushes, become a politician. Do what you think should be done. You sit around and wait for instructions, so I shall give you them. Become Minister of Magic, study the Dark Arts, master them with the Elder Wand. Imagine what you can do!"

"Everyone might love me, but I don't have the charisma or ambition to do all that." Harry said. "That's something you could've done. Easy."

"At the very least, study the Dark Arts. Perhaps you'd be able to find a way to bring me back to life, completely." Voldemort said. "Then I can do what you don't want to."

"A few years ago, I would've been mad if you told me that." Harry sighed. "Now, I think I'd just like your company without having to summon you from the dead."

"I dream of living again. Death does not suit me." Voldemort declared. "Those who die…They become content. They enjoy death, they forget pettiness and anger and live purely in joy and nostalgia."

"Let me guess, you just get all angry and Dark Lordy?" Harry snickered.

"Please stop butchering my title." Voldemort said. "I do become angry. Enraged. I cannot stand it, those I'm forced to be around. It's my punishment for failing in life."

"If I bring you back, you'll become Dark Lord again. People will expect me to fight you." Harry said.

"And you won't." Voldemort said. "Just as I won't fight you."

"Happy to know all our time together has actually made a bond." Harry said.

"We've spent time together consistently for the past nineteen years, Harry Potter, I can recognize you better than myself now. You were my Horcrux once. You have defeated me once. I would desire to prove my strength over anyone else, but I can live with you as my equal." Voldemort said.

"The first few times we talked you tried killing me." Harry said.

"I did." Voldemort said. "Obviously, I didn't succeed."

"Sadly for you, huh?" Harry said.

"No. I would be forced to remain dead if you were dead as well." Voldemort disagreed.

"Of course." Harry nodded. "And, we're friends."

"Lord Voldemort doesn't have friends." Voldemort dismissed. "You are my equal, a worthy opponent, but a valued ally."

"We're totally friends." Harry said. "It's okay." He patted Voldemort's shoulder. The Dark Lord glared at him.

"Back to your problems with your wife." Voldemort said. "Divorce her. Take custody of your children."

"More instructions?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Voldemort nodded.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I probably should…First step to becoming happy and all."

"Become a politician. Study Dark magic." Voldemort added. "And, bring me to life again."

"There's probably a way to do so with the stone." Harry waved the Resurrection Stone around in his left hand. "I just need to figure out how." He hesitated. "Think you'd be willing to come join me as Tom Riddle? Ministry records say you're still alive, y'know."

"I hardly look like Tom Riddle." Voldemort dryly stated.

"Eh, I bet the stone could help with that. Or maybe some really powerful glamours. I believe you!" Harry clapped the Dark Lord's back.

The Dark wizard sighed. "I suppose it's something I could in return for bringing me back." He agreed. "May I have the joy of introducing myself to all your little friends, who know my name?"

"You'll scare the piss out of them." Harry laughed. "I guess. Already bringing you back, might as well be as reckless as possible."

"Obviously, I will be by your side as my halfblood self." Voldemort said.

"You're always a halfblood." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Lord Voldemort is not a halfblood. Lord Voldemort is beyond such human things." Voldemort hissed.

"Not beyond dea-Ow!" Harry yelped, rubbing his chest where the Dark Lord had angrily pinched him. "Cunt." He pouted.

"I am not female genitalia." Voldemort stated.

"You're hilarious." Harry rolled his eyes. The Dark Lord smiled. It was crooked and looked more like a smirk.

* * *

 **This was a purely self-indulgent drabble. Will I ever add onto it? Doubtful. But in the meantime, go ahead tell me what you thought! I've been trying to use more dialogue in my writing, but also trying to mix it in with nice enough detail. Idk if I did that too well lmao**


End file.
